


if I walk away, will You stop Me...?

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: The words came in a whisper, too soft to even be a question, but they hit him in the chest with the force of a sledgehammer. Arthur felt frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	if I walk away, will You stop Me...?

"Is that what you really think then."

The words came in a whisper, too soft to even be a question, but they hit him in the chest with the force of a sledgehammer. Arthur felt frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

His friends--well, hangers-on more like, were all before him, leering and snickering and whispering between each other. Arthur's eyes shuttered closed. Swallowing against a dry throat, he turned around. Air left his lungs in a tidal wave at the sight before him. 

There were tears, streaming quietly from those lovely golden eyes. Eyes that spoke of love and devotion just last night. Lips, mesmerizing and bitten-red, gasping his name, moaning their pleasure, were now twisted in pain, piercings glinting in the light of setting sun. 

"Merlin..." It came out a sob. The man before him twitched his head side to side mutely. Arthur reached his hand out, almost against his will. But all he could touch was the shadow of the man walking away from him, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. His back looked so small. Arthur wanted to wrap him up and keep him safe and never let go. 

He stayed frozen in place watching his love, his heart, his soul, walk away. His mouth didn't open.


End file.
